Goliath
Goliath is a gargoyle and the leader of the Manhatten Clan and former mate of Demona and the father of Angela, he and Kyle share a father-son reletionship Appearance Physically, Goliath is an impressive figure, a tall and powerfully-built gargoyle with lavender skin and dark hair. Powers, Skills and Abilities He is one of the mightiest warriors alive, and even his most formidable opponents cannot easily defeat him. Personality He is also a bold and fierce gargoyle, and his wrath is something that can be terrible to behold. While a level-headed figure in general, and a good leader, he can be very stubborn at times (such as in his refusal to abandon Castle Wyvern), or sometimes even become bitterly vengeful (as in his feud with the Hunters). But he is no mere savage, and his emotions can be held in check by his strong sense of justice and morality. He takes his role as a protector seriously, and will willingly put his life in danger to keep New York or his clan from harm. In another way, Goliath has shown himself to be something more than a fierce gargoyle warrior. He is literate, having been taught how to read by Demona back in the 10th century, and has a particular fondness for the classics, such as Shakespeare and Dostoyevsky. [13] Mingled in with his gargoyle instincts is a thoughtful, philosophical nature; he often ponders about the world and how it has changed since the time that he grew up in. He also eagerly learns all that he can about it from Elisa. His wisdom and sense of hope have helped him endure the fear and prejudice displayed by humans towards gargoyles, not yielding to it as Demona has done, as he continues to understand that humans treat gargoyles thus because they are afraid of them, and hopes that they will change for the better in the future, that someday, their races will be at peace. Goliath has been shown to have a very forgiving nature. He did not get angry at Brooklyn for helping Demona trap him with her slavery spell and he forgave the Captain of the Guard for his role in the Wyvern massacre, in both of these cases Goliath saw that they were well intentioned, never meant him any harm, and were genuinely remorseful. When Talon and the mutates learned the truth about Xanatos, Goliath immediately forgave them for believing he was responsible for their mutations. He accepted Dingo's desire to redeem himself as genuine. Despite many adversarial encounters, he seems to be on friendly terms with Macbeth (Goliath may be particularly able to empathize with Macbeth as he too has felt the sting of Demona's betrayal). He accepted Xanatos's offer of friendship, though cautiously and more out of necessity. He held out hope longer than any of his clanmates that Demona could be redeemed, although in the end even he was forced to accept that she is a lost cause. At the same time Goliath has also been shown to have a vengeful nature which often conflicts with his forgiving nature. When Goliath faced Hakon and the Captain of the Guard he had to choose between revenge and saving Princess Katharine, who had always mistreated him. Goliath chose to save Katharine, this turned out to be a wise decision as Katharine became a devoted "mother" to the clan's eggs, but even after learning this Goliath regretted that he did not have a chance to kill Hakon and the Captian (even though they died anyway). When Goliath mistakenly believed Tony Dracon shot Elisa, he pursued Dracon with violent fury, and only refrained from killing him due to a last minute confession from Broadway. Goliath's vengeful streak was on full display after the Hunters almost killed Angela, having mistaken her for Demona. Goliath's thirst for vengeance led to the Hunters finding and destroying the clock tower and Elisa apparently falling to her death. Rather than see how much vengeance had cost him, Goliath doubled down and swore to avenge Elisa as well. As Goliath became increasingly obsessed with revenge, he became more of a mirror for Jason Canmore (just as Jon Canmore ended up becoming a mirror for Demona), in the end both came to their senses in time to stop Demona from killing the entire human race. In a reversal of the usual cartoon trope, Goliath, the hero, is more driven by revenge than Xanatos, the villain, who sees revenge as "a sucker's game". Weapons His claw and strength. Family *Coldstone (Rookery Brother) *Coldfire (Rookery Sister) *Demona (Former Mate) *Angela (Daughter) Voice Actor Keith David Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Gargoyles Category:Allies Category:Leaders Category:Brothers Category:Fathers Category:Boyfriends Category:Husbands Category:Supernatural Category:Magic